northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 175: Are You Ready? The All-Out Preparation
Oracle 175: Are You Ready? The All-Out Preparation (準備はできたか？ オールアウト準備 Junbi wa dekita ka? Ōruauto junbi) is the one hundred seventy-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis While the remaining Armored Fighters continue fighting against the Chariots; the people in TransHead TV, the Hirakawa City residents, the media representatives, as well as President Shinozaki and her Presidential Security Group, were in a meeting with the North Chevronian Army to prepare for the all-out war against the Chariots in order to save the city. Plot After his recent battle against the three Armored Fighters, Emperor Ryuuen decided to left the powerful sphere and let it flew away to the sky. Then he said that this was the start of the Chariot Empire's battle to conquer and destroy Hirakawa City. Meanwhile; as Erika, Hiroyo, Fatima and Minori continue fighting against Ardent, an army of Chariot Soldiers came to help him. The four Armored Fighters, on the other hand, had a difficulty in fighting since the Chariot Soldiers had a large number. Luckily, Anaira came in and swiftly defeated the Chariot Soldiers in a flash using her Infinity Gun Blade, making Ardent became disappointed. On the other hand, the security staff from the hospital which Fatima was admitted felt dismayed when they found out that Fatima already gone and returned back to Hirakawa City. Then the nurses felt in concern for her because they thought that she cannot fight in her condition. Afterwards, they decided for themselves that they should return back to the hospital immediately, and wait for her return. In TransHead TV Media Center, Iori told the TransHead TV people and the city residents of Hirakawa City that they'll be boarding on by military choppers in order to head on to Imperial Palace for the meeting. Few moments later, twenty military choppers came in and they were all boarded afterwards, leaving other TransHead TV workers and the sick and elderly city residents whom they cannot be able to fight. A moment later, a military plane came by and boarded the sick and elderly city residents to head on to the hospitals in other neighboring cities. Takemi finally came in to Hirakawa City and there, she saw the Chariot Soldiers who were creating a massive destruction within the city area. Because of this, she started to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Unknown to her, Emperor Ryuuen was hiding somewhere and he was thinking of his plan to eliminate her immediately. Meanwhile, Rie and Irie saw Kazumi walking around. There they called her and asked her why. Kazumi said that she's looking for her fellow Armored Fighters to tell them that the Vampire Squad members were suddenly disappeared by Emperor Ryuuen. She asked them if they saw them, but they said that they didn't saw them. Because of this, Kazumi suspected that their fellow comrades were all suddenly disappeared, and she thought that they were all trapped in a huge powerful sphere. Then she told them that they must find the powerful sphere immediately before Emperor Ryuuen destroys Hirakawa City, and they were agreed. On the other hand, Erika thanked Anaira for helping them, but Anaira told her and their comrades to focus in their battle, in which they were agreed. Ardent, on the other hand, told them that this will be the end of their life, and began attacking them afterwards. But Anaira swiftly attacked him using Infinity Gun Blade, causing him to suffer. Then Fatima told her that she and the rest of the Armored Fighters will be the one who face the Chariot Soldiers, in which Anaira agreed. Then Anaira told Ardent that their one-on-one battle has just been started, and they began facing each other in a battle. While fighting against the Chariot Soldiers in a battle, Takemi was suddenly attacked by Emperor Ryuuen using his Hazard Scepter, causing her to suffer. Then he told her that she must be alert during battle, because there will be someone who will suddenly attack against her. Takemi, on the other hand, thanked him but she told him that she already knew that, and she called him a backfighter. And they started facing each other in a battle afterwards. In Imperial Palace, all the military choppers loaded with the people of TransHead TV and the city residents of Hirakawa City, as well as Ryoma and Iori, were finally arrived. There they were given an arrival of honors by President Shinozaki and they were headed on to the Presidential Hall to start their meeting along with the media representatives in order to save Hirakawa City from the hands of the Chariots. As they were all in the Presidential Hall, Ryoma and Iori finally saw Miyuki along with her news team. There they said that they were going to help the Armored Fighters in their battle to save the city along with their comrades, as well as President Shinozaki. Then the chief commander general of North Chevronian Army told them that the meeting will be started immediately, and they were all started sitting in each seats in the hall to start the meeting. Back to the battle, Emperor Ryuuen continuously attacked Takemi using his Hazard Scepter, causing her to suffer severe damage. As the battle ends, he used his finishing attack, the Hazard Streak, to defeat her and suddenly she was disappeared afterwards. After the battle, he told the Chariot Soldiers to continue performing their massive attack, and they did so. In the battle between Anaira and Ardent, Anaira continued to perform swift attacks against Ardent using her Infinity Gun Blade, causing him to suffer more damage. Ardent, on the other hand, had no choice but to perform swift attacks against her, but it became ineffective. During the meeting, the North Chevronian Chief Commander General told them that Emperor Ryuuen was a vicious fighter and he will do anything just to destroy Hirakawa City along with an army of Chariot Soldiers. He said that in order to defeat him and his henchmen, they must unite together along with the Armored Fighters to create a huge battalion of skillful warriors to fight and save the city from the hands of Chariots. Back to the battle, Ardent suffered more damage as Anaira continued attacking him using her Infinity Gun Blade. As the battle ends, she used her finishing attack, the Armored Infinity Slash, to defeat him immediately, causing him to die. After the battle, Anaira told Ardent's dead body that he was her newest victim and left. Meanwhile; Rie, Kazumi and Irie saw a ball of light flew in the air to the huge powerful sphere. There Kazumi said that Emperor Ryuuen had another victim, and his newest victim was already inside the huge powerful sphere. Because of this, they decided to destroy the huge powerful sphere immediately in order to save their comrades. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) *Chariot Monster Ardent (チャリオット モンスター アルデント Chariotto Monsutā Arudento; voice): Hajime Kasahara (笠原 肇 Kasahara Hajime) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Theme song Ending theme *「09·21·2016 14% PROJECT」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 25, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 80, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 110. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes